hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wake Island (Soldier)
Wake Island is a young man, with dirty blonde hair, sharp hazel eyes, and a slight sun tan. He's a military man, and was raised by both England and America, and considers them both older brothers. He's often seen in uniform, and when at meetings, he will wear his Air Force blues. He's awfully shy around women, and is often seen as old-fashioned. Wake's Introduction Hello, my name is Wake Island. Also known as William S. Cunningham-Jones. You can just call me Will or Wake. I suppose it'd be a good idea to tell you a little bit about myself. Physically, I'm about 21, my birthday is September 4th, and I'm currently enlisted in the Air Force. I'm not the best guy. I'm not a horrible guy. I'm just decent. I'm a decent person. Everyone seems alright to me. I don't really stir up much trouble with many people. Only exception right now being The Marshall Islands. I don't really hold grudges. I wouldn't mind having Germany, Italy, and Japan over at my place for beer, pizza, and movies sometime soon. I'll admit that I can be rather blunt at times. I just don't like to sugar-coat things. I don't like getting people's hopes up only to have them get disappointed. I'm rather passive, most times. However, if you hurt the people I care about, then I'm gonna be the one to send you straight to hell. I study a lot of military history, along with aviation and ships. I can cook American dishes like pot pies, and macaroni and cheese well, but I'll admit that if I try cooking anyone else's food, it comes out pretty bad. I'm very neat and organized, and I enjoy reading in my free time. Al will send me books, and records. I listen to a lot of radio dramas and baseball games from home. I like to write in my free time too. Since I'm in the Air Force, I've got a job with Emergency Management, particularly in meteorology, so my job keeps me busy sometimes. Every now and then I'll read comics, and I like to draw. I really like working with my hands. But when I've read everything I can get my hands on, listened to every record and drama I've got, I have really awful writer's block, and there's nothing for me to work on, I go absolutely nuts. I honestly don't remember much about my life. But then again, there isn't exactly much to remember. I'm still pretty young compared to others like myself, and I'm also pretty damn small. Hell, I'm not even the size of a city. I only have just enough land for an airstrip, which takes up most of my house, and a few buildings for housing. I've got two younger brothers, who people really don't see much of. I haven't even seen them that much. Their names are Wilkes and Peale; I call them Charley and Tobias, respectively. They're both the same way I was a little more than a hundred years ago. Small, childlike, and not really able to say much. Then, there are two people I like to think of as my older brothers. First, there's England. He's the one who found me first, back in 1796. He didn't claim me, didn't really hide me, but he would visit or sometimes take me to his place to make sure that I was going to be okay. Then, there's America. Actually, I don't know exactly who I'm related to by blood, with the exception of Wilkes and Peale. I just know who I was raised by, and what I think of them. I've heard rumors that I'm related to Spain since he made a very quick stop here once. That's what some people say. But I can't remember him, and I just ain't that old. I do look quite a bit like America, but I don't need glasses, and my eyes are more of a hazel than blue. I act nothing like him, though. I'm pretty old fashioned. Al keeps teasing me, saying I need to move on from the 1940's. I'm not bothered by it. And I'm not planning on changing my ways any time soon. England seems pretty proud of me, though. America took me under his wing pretty quickly, and was the one who sparked my interest in the military. He officially annexed me in 1899, and used me as a strategically placed base in the Pacific, right in between the Marshall Islands and Guam. He started building the airstrip in 1940, resulting in two cowlicks that still irk me in the morning to this day. The day before Pearl Harbor, Japan kicked my ass, all over the airstrip that America was still in the process of building. For a little fella, he was pretty damn strong. He had me and 98 American POW's finish building the airstrip, and after that was finished, he dragged me to his place, and forced me to stay there. America got his ass whooped pretty badly just trying to get me back. He never managed to bring me home during the war. But when Japan lost, I immediately packed up the few possessions he let me take and went straight back to my base. There was no way that the Allies were going to let the Axis keep the tiniest sliver of the land they had taken, and they would probably still lose more. Like hell I was still going to be used by Japan. After that was over, nothing much happened, at least not often. The airstrip was finished, and I help run it the best that I can. In 1975, I ended up housing Vietnamese refugees for a short time before they were all shipped off somewhere else, and I also housed Filipino evacuees in 1991 after Mount Pinatubo erupted. The most excitement I've gotten in the last few years was a super typhoon that I dealt with in 2007. All military personnel evacuated, with the exception of myself. I stayed during the whole storm, and when everyone came back, I wasn't hurt. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing that couldn't be fixed up quickly. But even after coming out of that storm almost completely unscathed, my boss says I'm not allowed to have tourists here anymore. It's a shame, really. I enjoyed having people over here, looking through the base, walking on the beaches, and swimming or diving in the lagoon, looking at the nice, shallow coral reefs that are here. I've heard some people say I've got one of the best diving spots in the world. It's a small little island, but it's rather pretty, and calm for a military base, and I'm proud to be here. The U.S Air Force is in charge of me now. They have been since 1947. Before that, I was a Marine. I don't get many visitors, with the exception of a few flights coming in for fuel or repairs. It gets pretty quiet out here. I've got two dogs, a catahoula named Rookie, and a bulldog named Pappy, that I play with from time to time, but...I don't really have anyone to talk to. Wish I did. Trivia The "S" in Wake's human name stands for Sandford. Wake greatly misses being a Marine, and still remembers the Marine Corps Hymn and all the cadences he learned while in boot camp. He absolutely hates the cold, and will often fall asleep in cold weather. He despises taking days off, and friends of his often worry that he overworks himself. He doesn't trust Russia much. He met him once as a child, but has stated that "there's been something really off about him since his revolution." His birthday corresponds with the day Wake Island was liberated from Japan. He is loosely based off of Marvel's Steve Rogers.